


Collection of my nsfw art

by Geralt-of-Riviass (Towelapocalypse), Towelapocalypse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towelapocalypse/pseuds/Geralt-of-Riviass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towelapocalypse/pseuds/Towelapocalypse
Summary: This is a collection of my nsfw art. Tags will probably be updated if something gets added but i don't draw a lot of smut so there won't be regular updates.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Nsfw 1

This here is the very first nsfw i drew.


	2. Chapter 2

Made with pencil and paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Going digital now🎉 


	4. Chapter 4

My body hair game is very weak, i know, but i trying to get better at it😅

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost these anywhere, I don't want these drawings to be on any other sites.


End file.
